La Parfum de Fleurs
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: GuangHong dejó Pekín junto a sus padres hacia la provincia de Yunnan, donde cuidarán de su abuela enferma y abuelo los primeros días de la primavera. Lo extraño es un zapatero ruso que se encuentra en el camino de Guang mucho tiempo antes de que naciera.
1. Primer Pétalo

Primer pétalo.

GuangHong Ji alcanzó una mirada sobre el edificio.

Había visto casas así varias veces: en libros, pósteres o en las partes de Pekín que no habían sido taladradas por la urbanización de su país.

Tenía docenas de tejas grises, como escamas de lagarto sobre vigas de madera quebradiza, pero al tiempo en que le cubría ceniza, dentro de la casa de sus abuelos se respiraba el calor del hogar, en un extraño huevo de negrura cubierta de un claro resplandor acogedor.

Entró, después del torbellino que era su madre para hacer las cosas y el cargado de su padre que apurado se había echado encima varias maletas fuera del auto. Mantenía en sus ojos la curiosidad de la primera vez, no de ver a sus abuelos, sí de su casa en las apartadas montañas de China, donde se había ceñido bien el abrigo y la bufanda como si del invierno, a términos esas semanas, estuviera en apogeo conjugado en el aire húmedo, atmosfera silente y muerta.

En Pekín los setos de las calles tenían ya pétalos en sus ramas la mañana en que salieron hacia la provincia de Yunnan, el día anterior, y entre más se acercaban al desfiladero de las montañas, más estas parecían tragarse la primavera, imagen de una árida meseta fría, de hierbas cortas mojadas en rocío no sólo la mañana sino entrada la tarde también.

Se quitó los zapatos para entrar, perdiendo la mirada sobre los tonos amarillos en los tapices de las paredes, las fotos en colores sepias, de esas que los teléfonos recrean en un click, lo antiguo y próspero que parecía todo, volver a los libros, a un momento que se vio perdido en la continuidad y se apreciaba estoico.

—Esto no… Esto sí… Esto debe irse, con seguridad—, escuchó la voz de su madre resonar en alguna de las habitaciones, junto al traqueteo de cosas ser tiradas—. ¡Suegro! ¿Le molesta si tiro algunas de sus cosas viejas?—, salió desde su derecha cargando una caja de enseres.

—Yu—, llamó el abuelo Fo—, puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras cuides a mi esposa enferma—, respondió regalando una sonrisa de esas que las personas mayores y compresivas dan a los jóvenes—, sólo ten el cuidado al seleccionar el qué.

—Sí, abuelo Ji: lo tendré—, asintió—. Encontré estos zapatos en el closet de la abuela Mu, ¿puedo tirarlos?

Sostuvo frente a ella un par de calzado de un rojo ennegrecido por tierra y polvo, con agujeros a los costados, donde se suponía debía brillar un embrocado dorado en formas florales.

—¡Ah!—, exclamó azorado— Esta vez no, Yu: esos son los zapatos favoritos de mi esposa, los que le regalé cuando éramos jóvenes—, recordó—. Si están así de rotos, con la suela colgando, es porque desde entonces no se los ha quitado por nada.

—Bien, entonces creo que debemos repararlos—, continuó su madre mientras apareció a su izquierda el padre, con algunas gotas de sudor correr por la frente—. Guang, busca en el pueblo un zapatero y arréglalos—, ordenó soltando los zapatos y el pequeño atrapándolos en el aire con apuro—, pídele a tu padre dinero—, sentenció y desapareció en otra habitación.

—Querida, no puedes dejarlo ir solo por el pueblo—, su padre, Jian, corrió detrás de la mujer, al tiempo que rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y soltaba de la misma manera algunas monedas que Hong tuvo que atrapar como los zapatos—. Es su primera vez en el pueblo.

—Eso no es una excusa—, contestó su madre con la voz amortiguada por las paredes—: tiene diez y ocho. Si no se pierde en Pekín, mucho menos en Yunnan.

—Amor, eso tampoco es una excusa…—perdió la conversación en tanto ambos desaparecía en la habitación.

—GuangHong—, llamaron. El abuelo Ji se hizo delante, con una mano en su hombro y hablando en susurros—, no creo que tu madre esté tranquila hasta que esos zapatos estén como nuevos—, rio—. Entiendo que no conozcas el pueblo, así que te diré que a tres cuadras hacia dentro, otras cuatro a la izquierda y a la derecha sobre el filo de la montaña, encontrarás una casona alta, vieja y bardeada por barrotes—, su abuelo hablaba con cierto secretismo, misterio en el tono—. Puedes entrar y salir: allí se hospeda un ruso, buen zapatero, algo huraño por el tiempo de soledad pero no dudará en atenderte.

El menor mantenía toda atención sobre su abuelo. No quería dar más problemas pues su abuela había enfermado de una pulmonía postrándola, y abuelo, independiente como era, fuera posible no atenderse solo con un amor enfermo.

Asintió, dio una reverencia por respeto y anduvo hacia la entrada, sintiendo sus zapatos todavía calientes de cuando entró.

—Pero te diré algo—, volteó en dirección al abuelo, quien se había quedado a mitad del pasillo, en medio de lo de repente silente que se volvió la casa—: ese hombre lucía igual ahora, a cuando tu padre era niño, a cuando yo era niño.

Extendió una sonrisa, exhibiendo la falta de una pieza dental, y encaminó hacia el final del pasillo.

Le dedicó una mirada obtusa. Su abuelo había mantenido la serenidad a pesar de su edad, y tampoco era de esos abuelos que gustaran de gastar bromas a sus nietos. Sencillamente le pareció extraño ese comentario, pero quitó las ideas porque en lo posible sólo visitaría una vez al viejo zapatero del pueblo.

Volvió asirse el abrigo y bufanda, abrazando los zapatos con afán de darse calor a él también. La calle era una larga hilera de tierra arenisca, con casas sobre pilares de madera, tejados iguales a los de sus abuelos que recortaban de vez en cuando hacia otras latitudes. El cielo se convertía en tierra por lo nublado y la luz grisácea que caía sobre el pueblo.

La gente vestía ropas pesadas de animales en colores obscuros, reuniéndose en pequeños puestos de bebidas calientes antes de hacer desconocía qué trabajo podía subsistir en esa montaña gris. Eran una masa negra, como pelaje de animal, en ocasiones grises por las canas, terminando la figura de un lobo de ojos nublados, acechando entre humaredas de los puestos, vigilando entre sombras de un sol moribundo.

Evitó la mirada de las demás personas, no quería llamar la atención y esa gente que parecía llevar en la piel el tono opaco le daba miedo. Se sentía un botón de rosa entre ramas muertas de invierno.

Giró sobre la esquina, esquivando por poco una carreta tirada por un hombre. Miró curioso el interior, encontrándola vacía, y por mirar, dio de frente con alguien. Pidió disculpas a una cara avejentada de señora, con la piel pegada al cráneo y las cuencas hundidas. Llevaba una canasta con tallos secos y hojas podridas entre sus brazos.

Escalofríos le pasaron por la espalda, una visión que le dejó helado. Caminó apurado el restante de calles, hasta dar con el despeñadero del cerro, punto donde los colores grises comenzaban a sus pies y desvanecían hacia los colores de un valle rebosante de plantías coloridos.

Una mueca de incredulidad emergió en sus labios. Eran los últimos días antes de iniciar las clases y él debía pasar el tiempo en ese lugar muerto mientras China se pintaba primavera.

Lanzó un suspiro y siguió por el corte de tierra encontrando exactamente donde debía ir. El abuelo no había escatimado exactitud para describir una casona alta, de madera obscura encerrada por una valla de metal.

Recorrió el tramo restante, perdiendo de vista la casa sólo para no tropezar con troncos secos. Llegó hacia los barrotes y la propiedad se dibujó aún más aguda, con malformaciones en sus ejes, torcida, de espacios tan angostos que le era imposible pensar alguien pudiera pasar allí.

Siguió el metal, encontrando una verja difícil de mover por estar atorada en tierra y leña. El abrigo le quedó atrapado en una astilla de ella cuando trató de pasar a penas por unos centímetros que logró avanzar la reja, más pudo hacerse dentro del terreno.

A veces, y con frecuencia, se preguntaba cómo terminaba en esas situaciones. Cómo llegaba estar encarando una torre lúgubre en la cima de una montaña después de escapar de un poblado de muertos andantes. Su imaginación volaba demasiado.

Siempre se lo habían dicho.

Acercó bastante temeroso, dudando en sus pasos al posarse sobre los restos vegetales, cayendo entre los espacios y lo quebradizo que llegaban a ser. Una saliente se le pegó a la bufanda, otra al abrigo y creyó haberse hecho un agujero en la tela, pero pronto la torre se le hizo enorme a sus narices.

Contaba con una puerta de escalinata, recibidor un piso con menor tamaño que una casa del pueblo. A los lados tenía ventanas de vidrios empañados de una capa de polvo gruesa, serpenteando una cañería oxidada por cinco plantas chuecas, salivando una gota perdida hacia un lavadero en la parte exterior.

GuangHong se dirigió a la pila de agua cercana al fregadero con los zapatos en la mano, inclinándose a verse en el reflejo. Sus cabellos estaba algo revueltos, por el susto y el viento, los labios resecos, su piel algo más pálida y al tocarse la nariz roja la sentía fría.

—¿Qué buscas?

Dio un salto, casi soltando los zapatos, y miró sobre su cabeza hacia el vidrio empañado. Uno ojos azules como hielo lo penetraban con fiereza, pero instantes después de devolverle la mirada, esos cambiaron al sosiego y mutaron en un ceño fruncido al final.

—Dije: ¿qué buscas?—, repitió con severidad.

Guang quedó prendado del mayor, de sus intensos ojos extranjeros, produciendo que pocas palabras pudieran cruzar su mente en ese instante.

Titubeó, mirando a todos lados, buscando de dónde aferrarse para no caer por esos ojos y palabras fieras, mirando sin querer, entre paredes enmohecidas, ramas secas y charcos pútridos, la pila donde se había reflejado. No era ya una refracción de sí, sino una capa de hielo grueso.

Reparó en ello, queriendo tocar al tiempo de preguntarse si en la montaña el agua se podría congelar así de rápido.

—¡Espera!—, volvió a espantar el otro, obteniendo por fin la atención del chino—. Veo que tienes zapatos en las manos. Si vienes por un servicio, entra ya que no tengo el tiempo para esperarte.

Y desapareció por la ventana, batiendo un flequillo rubio cenizo sobre su frente.

Quedó parado en medio del jardín muerto, viendo el hielo de la pila. Echó un vistazo sobre el vidrio, cerciorándose el hombre estuviera alejado. Inclinó sobre el final, alcanzando con el dedo la superficie helada.

—¡Entra!—, escuchó y cayó de espaldas en la arenisca.

Levantó presuroso, corrió hacia la puerta subiendo a trompicones dando un portazo una vez estuvo dentro. Recuperó el aliento de la carrera y el susto, rebuscando aire para sus pulmones, obteniendo a cambio el hedor del polvo guardado por años cubierta de estantes llenos de zapatos viejos, rotos adornos de las paredes en esa habitación alta y estrecha. Colores apagados, formas antiguas, partes rotas de los calzados se amontonaban en esquinas, mesas, estantes incluso algunos colgados del muro de madera y cajas que desbordaban o de hilos, agujas, telas o botes con una melaza seca al fondo de los barrilillos de cola.

—Dámelos—, exigió el zapatero, saliendo de un escondrijo de escalera y muro hacia lo que parecía ser el salón principal de la casona. Fue con paso rápido, decidido, fuerte que parecía temblar la construcción en su marcha. Guang se los tendió y el hombre pasó a su lado, sin mirarle siquiera y postrar los zapatos en una mesilla, sentando en un taburete bajo.

Notó en ese instante los detalles de su anfitrión.

Tenía el cabello rubio, pero tiraba más al gris del cielo, así como su traje de camisa blanca, chaleco y pantalón grisáceos, terminado en zapatos engrasados negros con cordones perfectos amarrados sobre el empeine. Sus espaldas anchas cuadradas por el estampado de la tela en líneas fugaces cenizas, lo ceñido del chaleco que delataba la forma de su pecho y vientre como lo largas de las piernas en un tiro infinito del pantalón. Lo vio vestirse de lentes para observar mejor, unos de marco grueso, mientras las mangas se corrían sobre los antebrazos revelando músculos de manos hábiles, dedos gruesos y cierto andar de vello sobre ellos.

—Puedes sentarte en el taburete cercano a la puerta—, su voz era seda aún de espaldas. Acariciar un pétalo pero malogrado por el tono áspero, enojo o hartazgo que le dedicaba. Probable fuera que en otras situaciones, en otro día donde el sol no se le ocultara a ese hombre, esa voz se tornara alegre y vivaz, pues el hombre en sí no parecía avejentado, sino maduro—, no tardaré demasiado.

No dijo nada y sólo asintió sentando donde le dijeron, un taburete recubierto con una fina capa de polvo. Algo como que era ocupado con frecuencia.

—¿Podrá repararlos? Son los favoritos de mi abuela—, quiso saber, porque de lo contrario no sabría dónde ir.

—Te he dicho que no tardaré, ¿no es suficiente saber eso?—, le regañó, haciendo un ademán de exaspero—. Por cierto, no te he visto antes por el pueblo: tu piel parece bronceada y aquí no sale el sol ni en la mañana—soltó una risa burlona—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —, y comenzó a la tarea de acercar agujas, hilos y cola al mesón.

Le habían dicho, bastantes veces, que nunca diera su nombre a extraños, pero si de extranjero era la casa donde había entrado corriendo, ¿valía guardarse esas cuestiones?

—Soy GuangHong—, respondió quedo.

—¿GuangHong? No es un nombre que se escuche por aquí—, miraba el hombre por el ojal de la aguja, insertando un hilo rojo a través de él—. Suena moderno, como de GuangZhou o Shanghái—, sacó de un cajón un cepillo, trabajando sobre el calzado—. ¿Y tu nombre familiar? ¿De quién eres hijo?

—Usted, ¿cómo se llama? —, evadió la pregunta, que tantas le extrañó—. En Japón dicen que uno no pregunta sin presentarse primero.

—Efectivamente—, lo miró voltearse y poner los lentes de marco en la cabeza, peinando el flequillo hacia atrás. Sonrió, altanero—. La cuestión es que ya has respondido y sin pedir presentación.

Y le posó una sonrisa en el rostro, donde sus labios estiraban por los costados y el pico de cupido quedaba justo en medio de sus encías y grandes dientes blancos, formando un corazón aplastado que de no ser por la burla, hubiera encandilado a Guang más que sus ojos azules.

Bajó la mirada.

—Vamos, vamos: no te avergüences—, giró en el taburete, reclinó la espalda hasta recargar contra el mesón. Sostenía en la mano una aguja con el hilo colgando mientras batía en el aire—. Sólo quiero saber tu nombre—, miró tranquilo al pequeño.

Soltó un suspiro.

—GuangHong, Ji GuangHong—, soltó sin erguir el cuello.

—¿"Ji"? —, escupió el otro. El chino levantó la mirada—. ¿Eres pariente de Ji YenFo?—, el taburete rechinó contra el suelo, mientras el rubio se levantaba de sopetón.

Guang asintió, perdido en el ceño fruncido del mayor.

—Soy su nieto—, afirmó.

El rostro se le fracturó, frunciendo las cejas encima de sus ojos de hielo. Su nariz se le llenó de arrugas sobre el puente, y la boca abrió en rabia.

Giró la cadera hacia el mesón, alcanzando los zapatos rojos.

—¿Y estos son los zapatos de Mu, no es así? —, gritó.

Los tiró contra el suelo, haciéndolos rebotar por la tela.

—¡Llévatelos! ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas! ¡No quiero verte nunca por aquí! —, y con pasó apresurado, respirando como animal, anduvo al arista de la escalera y subió retumbando en las paredes de la torre de madera.

GuangHong sudó frío. Le contagió la respiración enloquecida por miedo.

Escuchó sus pasos tan lejos que casi desaparecían, concretando en acercarse al calzado en el suelo. Al principio tenían agujeros y la suela algo despegada, ahora esta colgaba a la mitad de la planta formando un arco.

Reprimió las ganas de correr hacia él, porque no quería más problemas del que tenía, pero mirar cómo había dejado la pertenencia de su abuela le subió por la garganta formando un incomodo que si no dejaba salir, estaba seguro le ahorcaría.

Tomó ambos zapatos con la mano y se acercó a la escalera, encontrando tan angosto espacio allí como en la reja de la entrada. Pasó de lado hacia una escalinata sin barandal, zigzagueando hacia arriba. Subió dos tramos de escalera, tragando saliva.

En la cima, alzó la vista hacia la cima de la torre: una escalera rodeaba toda la torre, desligándose en diferentes cuartos y puerta. Todavía lo vio andar un tramo, en el punto más alto, abrir la última puerta entre las sombras de la madera y dar un golpe al cerrarla.

Contó cinco pisos, donde se escondió el último, que debía subir movido sólo por su enojo. Puso la mano en el barandal, que esta sí tenía, y comenzó a dar pasos sin prisa: poco camino tendría allí arriba para escapar.

Subió, un pie frente a otro, despacio, crujiendo a su peso, haciéndose más frío y muerto más cercano a la última puerta se encontraba. Pasó cuatro, antes de internarse en las sombras. Un pájaro elevó el vuelo detrás de él, resonando en el pequeño espacio y rebotando en las paredes, haciendo eco que le taladró los oídos.

Corrió un escalofrío por su espalda, pero estaba ya demasiado cerca para retroceder.

Respiró profundo, calmándose, y asió con su mano una manija.

La giró despacio, entreabriendo.

Miró por el espacio: una estancia de cama, silla y armario sencilla, regada por la luz de una ventanilla por la que con esfuerzo cabría más de una cabeza y al hombre, de pie frente a la ventana dando la espalda a la puerta.

Hizo el ademán de entrar, pero en eso el rubio se giró, con una flor blanca acunada en sus palmas lo bastante grande para sobresalir de sus dedos. Intentó dar un paso dentro de la habitación, sin quitar un ojo del amenazante rubio.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el rubio pasó la flor a una sola mano y esta se elevó unos centímetros sobre la palma.

De un giro de muñeca, la flor mutó a un ennegrecido botón.

GuangHong dio un portazo y corrió escaleras abajo.


	2. Segundo Pétalo

Segundo pétalo.

Respiró agitado.

Se tuvo que controlar bastante para no correr sin rumbo y seguir la dirección contraria a la que el abuelo le había indicado, encontrándose ahora a mitad del pueblo.

Dobló sobre sí, con las manos en los muslos, regadas por sudor en su carrera. Irguió, viendo al cielo arremolinado. Las nubes hacían torbellinos una con otra, en figuras escalonadas en gris.

Un fuerte viento le movió el cabello, casi desatando su bufanda de la que se asió. Le dejó un sentir friolento, escalofríos profundos como si fuera a nevar en cualquier instante.

—Parece que alguien hizo enojar al Ruso—, dijeron a un costado, un hombre a otro que caminaban abrigándose.

—¿Quién habrá sido? Nadie suele molestarle—, le respondió.

—¡Corran, El Ruso trae tormenta hoy!—, un hombre en carreta le pasó corriendo.

Entonces el pueblo se ennegreció aún más: la gente en los puestos recogía sus cosas, las casas cerraban puertas y ventanas y los caminantes tranquilos corrían, cubriéndose con canastos o lo que tuvieran a mano.

No necesitó más para volver a correr, enfilando a la casa de sus abuelos, llegando al pórtico con esfuerzo cuando un chubasco cayó, levantando la tierra árida en pequeños cañones de agua que martillaban el suelo dejándolo agujereado.

Recuperó el aliento una vez más, girándose para quitarse los zapatos y entrar cuando notó un detalle de su situación: los de la abuela no estaban con él ya.

Un vuelco le dio, como recibir toda el agua de esa lluvia sobre su espalda.

Comenzó a recordar dónde pudo haberlos dejado: si en el mesón, si en el suelo del salón, más recordaba asirlos para buscar al hombre escaleras arriba y enfrentarlo, cargando con ellos todo el camino hacia la cima y entonces salir corriendo de la casa.

Y fuera allí, frente a la puerta de la habitación, donde los zapatos de la abuela, aquella que tanto parecía odiar ese hombre, quedaron olvidados.

Se golpeó la frente con exaspero. No quería causar problemas y más provocaba.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar una mentira, sencilla y creíble que pudiera decir frente a preguntas de sus padres y abuelos, pero sabía en el fondo que en cuanto la lluvia parara, debía volver a recogerlos.

—Oh, GuangHong—, le recibió la voz de su abuela, saliendo de su habitación con cuidado, tomándose de las paredes para caminar—. Haz venido justo a tiempo—, tosió y cubrió su boca con un pañuelo—, tu madre ya ha preparado la cena.

Otro nudo se le formó en la garganta, esta vez de pena.

—Abuela Mu, ¿necesitas ayuda para ir al salón?—, trató de disolver la vergüenza que le generaba.

—No, pequeño: no la necesito—, llevó el pañuelo a su boca de nuevo—. Pero siempre es buena la compañía de la familia. Ayúdame—, y manoteó en el aire hacia él.

Quitó sus zapatos, llegó a ella, sosteniendo sus manos. Mu lo guio hacia el salón y tuvo que ayudarle a sentarse en la alfombra. En eso aparecieron sus padres, cargando con trastos de comida, seguidos por el abuelo.

Para su suerte, no se habló mucho durante la cena acerca de su excursión, hasta que pasaron hablar del clima y tuvo el abuelo qué mencionar algo al respecto.

—Vaya tormenta, ¿no? Parece que alguien hizo enojar al Ruso—, rio, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida—. Pero nunca nadie lo había hecho enojar de esta manera.

—¿El Ruso?—, preguntó Yu—. ¿Quién es él?

—Oh, tú eres de la prefectura de Maoming, ¿no es así, Yu? —, preguntó la abuela.

—Sí, de GuangDong—, respondió—. Por eso nombramos a GuangHong así—, concedió Yu.

—Sólo en Yunnan conocen al Ruso—, habló Fo—. Es precisamente el zapatero donde fue tu hijo hoy, y hay varias leyendas acerca de él.

Hong miró con atención y algo de miedo. Cambió la vista a su madre, que tenía la misma expresión abstraída así como su padre y abuela, un halo hipnótico en las palabras del abuelo, mientras parecían no notar cómo la lluvia se hacía aún más torrencial.

Mantenían una mampara de la estancia abierta por donde un frío aire entraba, contaminado de agua que mojaban su espalda y la del abuelo a su lado pero nadie parecía notarlo. Estaban perdidos en su voz mientras Guang era tragado por el resonar de las gotas martillando las tejas.

—La principal es que se dice que ese hombre nunca envejece, pero hay una buena razón para ello: ese hombre no es humano—, cayó un fuerte trueno al instante que iluminó el rostro de su abuela, madre y padre, dejando petrificada la imagen de sus expresiones taciturnas frente a Fo y su relato.

El menor respiró agitado. Le había tomado por sorpresa y hecho saltar en su asiento mientras los demás a la mesa se enfrascaban más y más.

—Ese hombre se recluye. Ha guardado para sí su poder y las esperanzas de que la tierra vuelva a ser la misma las tiene en sus manos—, continuó con calma el abuelo. El torrente casi no dejaba escuchar su charla, distinguiendo pronto un golpe pesado sobre las tejas: algo más que agua pegaba en el techo—. Ese hombre da vida y muerte con el mismo movimiento. Es eterno. Dicen que nace y renace en el mismo día y aunque nadie está seguro, dicen que es…

Una bola de hielo entró por la mampara abierta, quebrando una tetera y esparciendo el líquido sobre la mesa de madera. Sólo entonces su familia despertó, dirigiendo la atención al desastre.

Yu y Jian levantaron hacia la cocina por trapos, mientras los mayores y Guang se quedaron.

El abuelo Ji viró al pequeño, y tocando su nariz con el dedo, terminó su relato.

—Bien dicen que del Ruso no se habla mientras cae su lluvia: le lleva lo que uno habla y si lo toma a burla, manda granizo.

De eso pasó una semana en la que la lluvia no paró un solo instante.

Para suerte de la última tetera, no volvió a caer granizo.

La vida le pasó lenta a Guang, atrapado en las paredes de la casa de sus abuelos. Mucho no podía hacer, pero parecía que las actividades de sus padres nunca terminaban e iban de un lado a otro mientras él se quedaba en el suelo del salón, afuera de la mampara de aquella vez a ver las gotas caer y recorrer las hendiduras de las vigas de madera con los ojos de ida y vuelta.

En esos momentos, donde se encontraba perdido en el techo, giraba sobre sí para ver la tierra muerta por los agujeros que la lluvia enterraba en ella y se preguntaba si El Ruso podía escuchar sus pensamientos también. Si la lluvia se los dejaba en los oídos.

Se preguntaba si sabía cuántas veces GuangHong había escapado de esa habitación, llevado por la imaginación, y refugiado en la puerta más alta de la torre torcida.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué corrían leyendas acerca de él que lo relataban como un ser eterno si hacía nada había estado frente a él y mostrado una mueca muy humana? ¿Era acaso un mago? Porque no pensaba en nada más posible que eso, y ver cómo convirtió esa flor blanca en un retoño, en un botón de flor que se consumió en negrura al instante sobre la palma, le hizo pensar que estaba soñando, que ese remoto pedazo de meseta que era Yunnan le había jugado un pasada horrible para volverlo loco, completado con la bruma que cegó a sus padres y abuela junto al relato terrorífico.

Un intenso deseo por descubrir, no acerca del Ruso, sino convencerse que no estaba enloqueciendo confundido con la neblina gris que cubría el pueblo y lo cegaba de la realidad, siéndose él el único que parecía notarlo. Necesitaba saberse cuerdo en medio de esa locura colectiva.

Se preguntaba si sabía cuántas veces GuangHong había querido ir hasta ese hombre y preguntarle porqué odiaba a su familia.

Porque la reacción era furibunda. Desesperada la manera en que había actuado y profundo odio que le demostrara. Con sólo mencionar su apellido, se había exaltado, incluso hablaba de la abuela con total confianza como si los años no fueran una razón suficiente para tenerle respeto o siquiera no romper las pertenencias ajenas. Deseaba preguntar qué se traía con el abuelo, la abuela y ahora parecía con él, porque no ignoraba "la lluvia del Ruso", y ese rumor de invocar granizo que le sumaba puntos a la locura, sino que era una clara muestra que Guang no era bienvenido en su casona obscura.

—Como si quisiera volver allí—, murmuró mientras miraba el agua formar charcos de lodo y una rana aparecida croaba feliz entre la mugre. Escondió más el rostro entre sus brazos contra la madera del suelo, lanzó un suspiro pesado y giró, tocando sus piernas desnudas con el brío de la llovizna que entraba. Las vigas húmedas le sonrieron, y una gota besó su mejilla al suicidarse desde allí. Guang no movió ni un brazo para limpiarla.

—Tal vez sí quiero—, reconoció para sí, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Se preguntó si sabría cuántas veces había querido ver esa sonrisa burlona, o esos ojos fieros siendo cobijados por calidez, interpretados en otras maneras menos hoscas y que se las dedicara a Guang y sólo Guang poder verlas. Que nadie más pudiera ser dueño de esos pequeños detalles, muestras de que hay partes escondidas en que cada ser humano que sólo el indicado tendría oportunidad de presenciar.

Quería ser él, GuangHong, aquel único ser en estar frente a frente a la máxima felicidad de ese hombre, y más feliz sería él de saber razón suya fue ese resultado. Que le provocaba sentimientos tan profundos que la gana le impedía resistirse y explota en su cara un entusiasmo, un sentir que muchos llaman cariño pero que entre se acunaría en un amor intenso, no fogoso tal vez, pero avasallador, de esos que se cuentan, de esos que se admiran y desean sobre la propia muerte de uno o por lo que la gente reza y cree en milagros.

Pero Guang dudaba. Deseaba, imaginaba y anhelaba, pero dudaba.

Se preguntaba si sabía cuántas veces GuangHong había querido decirle cuánto suspiraba por él.

Y estaba mal, porque Guang era un hombre y hombre era El Ruso también. Él había sido criado sabiendo que un hombre debe pertenecer a una mujer así como ella deben tener una contraparte masculina, pero entonces miraba lo perfilado del rostro del rubio, sus labios delgados y rosas formando esa sonrisa máscara de altanería, lo grande que parecía ser cada parte de él en comparación a las suyas y sólo pensar en cobijarse en esos brazos encendía esa parte de Guang que le agrandaba el pecho en dicha. En una calma perpetua, donde los problemas parecían esfumarse.

Era un error, y cada vez que lo pensó durante esa semana, su palma golpeó la frente en un estrépito. No quería aceptarlo, pero su corazón latía con tanta fuerza en su pecho que le llegaba a las mejillas, encendiéndolas y provocando ocultara su rostro de los demás.

Pasaba así, día frente a la lluvia, en esa visión nublada y fría que se encapotaba en el cielo, hasta la noche, donde ya nada se podía ver más allá de las lejanas luces de las casa. Siquiera se preguntó cómo existía energía eléctrica tan arriba y apartados como estaban, pero la existía.

Durmió una noche, pensando que si veía una sola gota de agua más caer o resbalar por la viga vomitaría por mareo de su movimiento repetitivo, pero al día siguiente despertó sin notar el faltante traqueteo de la lluvia, acostumbrado al silencio de un cielo gris que sólo vivió una tarde pero extrañó con tanto brío que se aferró a él con inconciencia una vez lo sintió.

Sólo cuando, tirado en su lugar de siempre sobre el suelo, notó que el abuelo salía de la casa con tranquilidad a tirar maíz a unos pollos que estaban criando y permanecieron escondidos toda la semana.

Entonces abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Pronto dejó caer la cabeza, golpeando la frente de lleno en el piso, exasperado.

Yunnan lo estaba volviendo loco.

Pero más loco lo volvía la idea de que ahora la lluvia del Ruso había menguado, era tiempo de ir a por los zapatos de la abuela, y vivió perdido en esa idea hasta encontrarse frente a frente con un tazón de estofado. Había llevado una cucharada sin pensarlo a sus labios, sintiendo el sabor que tanto le molestaba.

Él odiaba los estofados.

—Oh, GuangHong: lo lamento—, le dijo su madre—. La abuela quería probar el estofado Dong y olvidé que tú no lo comes.

—Está bien, madre—, respondió, limpiando sus labios con la servilleta. Quisiera o no, terminaría ese platón de caldo.

—Oye, GuangHong—, le sonrió el abuelo—, ¿cómo está Xiang?

Bajó la mirada apenado. Parecía que las malas nuevas no habían viajado tan lejos.

—Xiang y Guang terminaron, padre—, interrumpió el mayor—. Hará unos meses de eso.

—¿En serio? —, constató la abuela—, era un chica preciosa y bien educada. ¿Por qué terminaron, Guang?—, le dirigió una mirada que no pudo soportar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más por la pena.

—Ella dijo—, comenzó su madre—, que Hong no parecía realmente enamorado de ella. Algo como que parecía no estar feliz o siquiera consciente de tener algo real.

Se encogió en el asiento. ¿Era necesario hablar de eso tan temprano? Podrían esperar a que tuviera algo en el estómago para vomitar tal vez.

—Hablando del tema—, escuchó la voz del abuelo—, ¿dónde están los zapatos de la abuela, Guang?

Abrió los ojos esta vez.

—El Ruso—, tartamudeo. Aclaró la garganta y continuó—. El Ruso me dijo que se los dejara. Que volviera al…—, pensó si decirle que al día siguiente, pero no sabía qué tan creíble podía sonar la mentira ni tenía el tiempo para pensar—día siguiente—, dudó.

—¿"Al siguiente"? Entonces tú no fuiste quien lo hizo enojar—, recordó el abuelo—. Si así fuera, ¿por qué te diría que "mañana" si iba dejar lluvia una semana.

—Cierto, ¿quién habrá sido? —, preguntó su madre.

Guang quería abrir la boca en incredulidad. El tiempo había pasado de la lluvia y nadie cuestionó ese suceso. También quiso pegarse la frente: él tampoco pensó en ello.

Pero sí pensó en otras cosas. Cosas que le hacían enrojecer aún más que el tema de Xiang. Y ahora que lo pensaba igual, se dio cuenta que veía al Ruso como nunca vio a la chica.

Tal vez la enseñanza se había perdido con el tiempo, y a la hora de ponerla en práctica, GuangHong había resultado contrario a lo dicho.

Tal vez un hombre no necesita de una mujer, ni una mujer necesite a un hombre.

Tal vez un hombre necesitaba otro hombre.

Meneó la cabeza al tiempo que escuchaba a su padre hablar.

—¿Le dejaste el dinero o todavía lo tienes? Hubieras preguntado cuánto te cobraría.

—Todavía lo tengo—, respondió, porque había encontrado las monedas en su abrigo una vez que tuvo que recogerlo del suelo.

—No creo que le cobre—, el abuelo Ji sostenía una sonrisa en su rostro—. El Ruso es buen amigo de la familia. Seguro lo hará como un favor—, llevó hasta sus labios una cucharada del estofado.

—De todos modos te daré dinero, Guang—, pidió la abuela—. Te diré dónde y comprarás un poco de cúrcuma con el especiero. Es muy bueno para el dolor de garganta después de una lluvia como esa.

GuangHong asintió. La conversación terminó sin que él tuviera que responder más preguntas y tan pronto se guardaron los enseres del desayuno, ya se ponía los zapatos y bufanda para andar.

El pueblo no había cambiado demasiado después de su reclusión. Grandes charcos de agua y lodo se extendían a lo largo de las calles principales. La gente se turnaba para pasar por los pequeños espacios entre lagunas, tambaleándose a la orilla de estas, maniobrando las carretas o sencillamente enlodándose los pies al pasar por en medio de ellos, exasperados ya.

Guang esperó varias filas hacia el centro hasta poder llegar al especiero: una particular casa muy cuidada y limpia que destacaba de las demás por sus adoquines de color ladrillo que manchados por el tiempo no brillaban de nuevos sino por mantenidos. Sobresalían grandes extensiones de techos laminados, resguardando un ventanal donde un hombre que exhalaba el humo de una pipa entre sus labios enmarcados por arrugas descansaba a una altura suficiente para que GuangHong mirara de puntillas.

—Disculpe, buenos días—, se presentó.

Miró desde abajo cómo el hombre parecía despertar de un letargo, así hubiera vivido tanto que la costumbre de pasar el tiempo le confería la certeza para dormir en su lugar y saber nada pasaría en ese ambiente anquilosado.

El mayor viró a todos lados y sin notarlo encogió los hombros, regresando a su posición.

Hong infló las mejillas. Odiaba que no lo vieran por su altura.

Observó mejor, buscando algo para llamar su atención. Ese día no había comenzado del todo bien y que se burlaran así de él le colmaba.

Encontró un letrero de madera a unos pasos de él sobre el suelo. Con letras rojas, escribía "Especiero Inari, desde cúrcuma hasta opio" en un chino arcaico que le costó leer.

Volvió la vista al hombre.

—Señor Inari, ¿puede atenderme?—, pidió, un poco más alto, casi saltando sobre el mostrador para que lo viera.

El otro pareció despertar de nuevo, esta vez algo irritado. Guang pensó que exasperado, como si le jugaran una broma.

—Aquí abajo—, saltó de nuevo, quedando con medio cuerpo arriba mientras el resto le colgaba. No era un alfeñique, eso lo sabía, pero le aplastaba el estómago el filo y no podía posar los pies en ninguna saliente de los adoquines—. Lamento despertarlo, y colgarme así, pero mi abuela necesita cúrcuma para su enfermedad—, pataleaba para sostenerse.

Le miró con ojos somnolientos, algo más apretados, con sus cejas tupidas pero una calva impoluta debajo de un sombrerillo rojo del mismo color que su túnica bordada en dorado. Una estampa que parecía sacada de un libro rotulado "estereotipos".

Se inclinó sobre el ventanal un poco, dirigiendo una mirada analítica al pequeño.

—¿Cuánto quiere tu abuela de cúrcuma?—, al verlo de cerca, Hong notó un temblor sobre una vena en su ojo izquierdo.

Titubeó—, tres onzas.

Los ojos pequeños de un fulgor negruzco seguían sobre él buscando cualquier rastro de lo que sea el especiero quería encontrar en él.

—Bien—, vociferó, moviéndose hacia el frente—, espera que te lo traigo—. Se deslizó, cayendo en el vacío de detrás del mostrador. Guang estiró el cuello tratando de ver si estaba bien, pero no pudo alcanzar a ver mucho.

Permaneció colgado unos instantes, sin escuchar nada, más después llenar el espacio un traqueteo de pasos al fondo, alejándose, hasta que la voz del mayor irrumpió en el silencio.

—¡Vaya lluvia! ¡No lo crees, muchacho?

¿Ahora qué respondía? Él era un visitante, poco sabía de la lluvia del Ruso.

—¡Sí! —, fingió seguridad en la voz—. Nadie lo había hecho enojar así—, repitió las palabras del abuelo Fo.

Una risotada salió del fondo—. Eso dices porque eres muy joven—. La cabeza de Inari surgió desde abajo del mostrador, algo así de tener una escalera que escalara hasta sentar en el taburete alto de un salto—. Ciertamente te ves joven, y ni pareces de Yunnan. ¿Naciste aquí?

—No—, le tembló la voz al sentir cómo caía él también por el filo del despachador—. Nací en Pekín pero mis abuelos son de aquí.

Logró asirse de una saliente y empujar el cuerpo con el pie.

—Pocas familias salen de Yunnan—, acercó de nuevo su rostro, con sus ojos como canicas. Sintió la vena temblarle más mientras su mirada se intensificaba—. Ya lo vi—, sonrió, brillando piezas de oro en sus dientes—: eres un Ji.

Allí la barbilla golpeó el despachador. Aferró sus uñas a la superficie y con esfuerzo si logró sostenerse.

—Lo he visto por tus ojos—, continuó el mayor—. Los Ji son la tragedia de este pueblo—, siseó. Quiso preguntar por qué ya dos personas parecían tener dilemas con su familia, pero aquel continuó hablando—. Tu abuelo trajo la desgracia y ha marchitado cada cosa en esta tierra.

—Conoce a mi abuelo—, respondió obvio. El desagrado con que hablaba le hacía sudar frío. No podía pensar demasiado entre la precaución de no caer del recibidor y no perder atisbo de las palabras de Inari.

—¿Al estafador Fo? Sí, pero no conozco a tu otro abuelo—, se mantuvo en voz baja, respondiendo como el silbar de una serpiente—. Por tu abuelo, El Ruso me hizo esto—, y señaló hacia su regazo, pero por más que quisiera ver, GuangHong no pudo saber a qué se refería—. Si tu maldita familia—, reclinó el cuerpo hacia él, precipitándolo al vacío—, no fuera una panda de estafadores, la furia del Ruso nunca hubiera azotado este pueblo—, y terminó con un manotazo contra el recibidor, rápido y a la velocidad del trueno que le retumbó en los oídos.

Sus manos se soltaron, los pies perdieron el lugar donde se afianzaban y resbaló. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de su espalda y cabeza, distorsionando el rostro del viejo en su viaje abajo.

Pero el golpe sólo llegó en su entrepierna.

Un obstáculo se instaló en medio de sus piernas, sentándolo.

Cuando reaccionó si estaba a unos centímetros de donde antes, pudiendo alcanzar el filo con las manos. Quiso saber dónde estaba más antes de que pudiera girarse, lo hicieron elevar en el aire y con un azote quedar entre algo y el filo del recibidor, encarando a un sorprendido Inari.

—El Ruso—, susurró el especiero—. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? —, removía sus manos como una mosca, nervioso.

—Opio—, fue la sencilla respuesta que cruzó el oído de Guang hasta sus mejillas que se calentaron al sentir la respiración del hombre contra él—. Cinco onzas.

No respondió el otro sino bajando del taburete a mayor velocidad, y sin cháchara le llevó en un frasco de vidrio la cantidad que pidió.

—Muchas gracias, señor Inari—, la voz le había cambiado. Ahora tenía un tono afable—, pero le pido que tenga un poco de consideración y no asuste a mi aprendiz: es nuevo en el pueblo y no ha notado que olvida hasta la cúrcuma.

Ambos, especiero y Guang, notaron ese pequeño detalle en el momento que El Ruso lo nombró.

—Me quitaré, GuangHong. Caerás así que por lo menos, pon las manos—, susurró a su oído y cayó justó después terminó la oración.

—Aquí tiene, Ruso—, elevó la mirada. Sobre el mostraron Inari parecía darle su cúrcuma al mayor—. Lamento haber molestado a su aprendiz. Espero que esto no sea un problema para usted.

—Para nada, Inari. Siempre que me tengas cinco onzas de opio diario, nada será un problema para mí.

El Ruso se dibujaba aún más alto. Vestía ahora un conjunto en negro de chaleco y pantalones con camisa blanca, un corbatín de rayas abrazaba su cuello. Cubría su cuerpo con un abrigo de piel animal grisáceo que resaltaba o se confundía con el cielo según dónde se parara.

Lo vio guiñarle al especiero con una sonrisa sin burla y un brillo en los ojos azules, a modo de despedida. Luego se dirigió a Guang y cambió a la molestia, a perforarlo con sus dos estacas de hielo.

—Sígueme—, comenzando andar en dirección a la casa de los abuelos, pero viró en una esquina e iba tan rápido que Guang sudaba trotando detrás de su paso apresurado, siguiendo el rastro de la gris cola del abrigo como si de un cometa sobre la tierra se tratara.

Pronto las casas se deshicieron en el peñasco, tornándose la casona obscura del Ruso.

Enfilaron directamente, el mayor pasos delante de Guang.

Llegó él primero, abrió la puerta y cerró de un portazo que hizo vibrar la tubería hasta tintinearla contra la madera. Guang le siguió, sin saber si debía seguirlo o esperar a que le gritara como la primera vez.

Cuando abrió la puerta, El Ruso estaba de espaldas, quitándose el abrigo de pieles de animal y poniéndolo sobre su mesón de trabajo, al tiempo que se sentaba en el taburete de la última vez que lo vio.

Cruzó una pierna sobre la rodilla derecha, sacando una pipa de un cajón y poniendo el opio en ella. Se hizo de una caja de cerillas de su bolsillo del chaleco y lo encendió, exhalando el humo de hierba quemada.

Terminó de fumar una bocanada y le penetró con los ojos.

—Los estás buscando, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí—, respondió Guang sin titubear, porque sabía a qué se refería.

Soltó una sonrisa agria y se viró a la pipa—. No te los daré.

—¿Por qué no? —, se indignó—. Me han dado más dinero si ese es el problema.

Y El Ruso tiró la pipa encendida a Guang, cubriéndose este con los brazos, cuidando que las hierbas encendidas no le quemaran la cara. Terminó el rubio dando un manotazo a su mesón.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —, su seño se frunció peligroso, de arrugas en la nariz, contrayendo las cejas—. El embustero de tu abuelo no te lo ha contado, ¿verdad? —, dio otro manotazo, espantando aún más a Guang—. ¿"Por qué", preguntas? Porque odio a tu abuelo, porque odio a tu abuela y sobre todas las cosas—, somataron ahora ambas manos en el mesón—. Te odio a ti.

—Usted me conoce de minutos—, contraatacó—. Minutos de la semana pasada. ¿Cómo puede odiarme?

—¡Porque te conozco! —, se levantó del asiento—. Conozco a todos los de tu maldita familia—, siseó—. Desde ShunFo hasta el patán de YenFo. ¡A todos ellos! —, levantó su dedo contra él, enfurecido.

¿ShunFo? No conocía a nadie con ese nombre.

—Señor Ruso, creo que usted está equivocándose…

—¿Equivocándome? ¡Sabrás tú tanto como yo! —, elevó las manos dramático, dio una vuelta y dejó caer el cuerpo. Posó el brazo en el mesón, lo dobló y puso el dedo índice en el comienzo del puente de su nariz—. Él ni siquiera te contó.

Fijó la vista en el semblante del rubio. Su mirada no era fiera ya, más calma incluso afligida como su voz. Notó la manera en que el azul de sus ojos se veía infectado en un rojizo en la parte blanca.

Este se encogió sobre el mesón, ocultando el rostro lejos de Guang, convulsionando de momento que el pequeño temió algo grave pasara con El Ruso y encerrados como estaban no pudiera actuar.

Acercó con pasos precavidos, sin hacer ruido, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda que instantes tomó el mayor por la muñeca, la retorció sobre su eje y obligó a Guang a caminar hacia la puerta con el brazo doliéndole detrás de la espalda.

Dio trompicones, dándose de lleno contra la madera de la entrada, tambaleándose cuando El Ruso abrió pero de un empujón recorrió la distancia de la escalinata, cayendo en un charco de lodo de la reciente lluvia.

—Una vez te dije que no volvieras—, apuntó con el dedo desde el marco de la puerta—, y volviste. Lo repito—, se inclinó sobre uno de los costados y obtuvo los zapatos rojos de su abuela en las manos, meneándolos en el aire—: no vuelvas.

Guang miró sobre su hombro, enfureciendo cómo jugaba con su pertenencia.

—¡Tú me invitaste! —, recriminó—. Sí vendría pero tú me abriste la puerta.

—¡Cállate!—, azotó los zapatos contra la tierra húmeda al lado de Guang. Alcanzó a cubrirse con la mano cuando la suela despegada voló contra él, lejos del resto del zapato.

—¿Sabe qué? —, levantó del charco sin importarle su ropa se manchara más—. No entiendo por qué vive para molestarme—, sus ojos se fruncieron en enojo, mientras los del Ruso parecían sorprendidos. Estaba harto—. Pero le tomaré la palabra: vendré aquí cada día que yo esté en Yunnan y seré su aprendiz hasta que yo mismo pueda reparar estos zapatos.

El Ruso refunfuñó en una mueca y dio un portazo que hizo caer un trozo de la tubería.


End file.
